Of Guesses And A Favour
by miss atari
Summary: Deidara has news for Sasori, but will only reveal it in the form of a guessing game. Sasori has a favour to ask. Mpreg. OOC.


I was inspired by Deidara's little 'un' thing, and the ending was originally supposed to be the entire oneshot, but I couldn't do that 'cause it would've been too short. So, this came to be. I'm not going to lie; I haven't watched this show in such a long time, so bare with me. I'm sorry if they're OOC.

* * *

They had finally gotten a moment's piece. Everyone had left and returned to their respected homes for the night, stating that they other things to attend to and other people to screw. Okay, so they hadn't actually said anything about screwing anyone, but he knew that certain ones were thinking it.

"Deidara," Sasori said, approaching the bed that was currently occupied by the blond. It was about time they got to be alone; they hadn't spent quality time together in a while. It was in the beginning to take its toll on the redhead.

"What, un?" Deidara responded, looking up at Sasori curiously.

"I heard something about some news you were supposed to tell me," he stated, letting his fingers toy with the hem of his shirt as he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up on his side. Slowly, he slid in beside Deidara and leaned back against the headboard, waiting for said news patiently.

"News? Who told Danna that I had news, un?" Deidara asked, feigning ignorance.

"No one told me, I overheard it, is all." he explained.

"Oh," the blond sighed, scooting over until he came into contact with the other male, his back against the headboard.

"Do you have news though?" Sasori inquired, slinking a hand behind Deidara's back and pulling him onto his lap so that they were facing each other. Deidara pressed his forehead against Sasori's, their eyes briefly locking as his lips curled up into a barely there smile. That was all it took for the redhead to realize that he did, in fact, have something to tell him. Deidara couldn't keep secrets from him.

"I have news, un." the blond confirmed, lightly pressing his lips to Sasori's in a tender kiss before pulling away. Sasori frowned at the loss of contact. "But you'll have to guess, un!"

Sasori blinked, his brows furrowing. Guessing games weren't his forte; it would take him the rest of the night to even attempt to come up with anything. He should have known though, he couldn't have expected Deidara to tell him without a catch.

"Do I have to?" he deadpanned.

"Yes, un!" Deidara nodded, blond tresses flowing with his movement. Sasori groaned at his obvious excitement. Whatever it was he had to tell him had to be good, judging by the way the other male acted with how secretive he was being.

"Do I get hints after three wrong ones?" Sasori asked, reaching an arm around Deidara's back and resting his hand on the small.

"Do you want to get hints, Danna?"

"Yes,"

"Okay! One hint for every three wrong guesses, un!" the blond stated and the redhead face palmed.

This was going to be marginally easier than it was originally, as all he had to do was spout off three random guesses and wait for a hint. Deidara never set any rules or guidelines in terms of what he could and couldn't guess, so that meant he could be completely unrealistic. He could feel the cogs in his mind working, processing random ideas and quick ways to achieve his goal.

His first guess, that he literally spent all of ten seconds coming up with, pained him just to think about it. Still, it didn't keep him from asking the blond as he began to rub small circles on the other's back.

"Are you dying?" his voice was soft; almost as if he didn't want to ask it.

"What? It could kill me, yes. Keeping guessing Danna, un." Deidara said uncertainly. That definitely hadn't been the response Sasori was searching for. Why would he want Sasori to guess what could possibly cost him his life?

"It could kill you?" Sasori asked incredulously, blanching at the idea of something taking away Deidara.

"Yes, if something were to go wrong, it could kill me." the blond spoke, adding "but I don't think anything will go wrong" as an after thought. Deidara motioned for him to continue.

Did that count at strike one? He hadn't guessed correctly. Sasori shook his head; time to come up with another one.

"You're leaving me?" Sasori questioned, lowering his head at the thought of Deidara no longer being with him. That hurt more than the idea of him dying by the force of some unknown whatever. At least if he died the redhead would know that he loved him and had died happy, not alone.

"What? How could you say that, Sasori?" Deidara nearly shouted, flailing his arms. "I couldn't leave you! Never, un!"

Okay, so strike two. That left him with one more guess before he would get a hint and then the entire process would start all over again. At this rate they'd be at it forever, and that wasn't meant in a good way.

"You're going to propose to me?" Sasori questioned; it sounded farfetched, but it was a lot better than his previous two guesses. Plus, if anyone was going to be proposing, it would be him. Not the other way around.

"Shouldn't Danna do that?" the blond whispered, tilting his head to the side. Commence awkward five second silence.

"Mm…" the redhead hummed.

Strike three, he was out. For the first round, at least.

Sasori sighed in relief, knowing that Deidara was going to give a little bit of information away. He hoped that it would be substantial, if not then he would just give up and tell the blond not to worry about telling him. Sasori was already tired of playing guessing games.

"Okay, un!" Deidara said, grabbing Sasori's free hand and placing it against his abdomen. He was thankful that he'd thought to put on a bigger shirt before getting into bed, as the fabric hid him well. His only problem now was if Sasori moved his hand around his stomach he would find out, which wouldn't happen if the blond kept their fingers entwined like they currently were. "Your first hint."

Sasori studied the way Deidara's eyes lit up, and the way the corners of his mouth lifted to form a small grin. He was certain that it had to have been because of the confused expression he was wearing. Regardless, the way the blond looked at him made him squirm.

Another round of guesses to go; this was going to be death of him.

"Uh… you're hungry?" he asked and Deidara shook his head.

"You're horny,"

"Yes, un! But keep going,"

"You're- wait, what?" Sasori demanded, putting the game on the back burner. Had he heard him correctly?

"What, Danna? Did I say something wrong?" Deidara looked at him; Sasori shook his head.

"I'm tired of guessing…" Sasori whined, giving up on coming up with a third - or, actually, a sixth - guess.

"That's not fair, un." Deidara frowned, lowering his head so that his chin touched the top of his chest. His eyes caught site of their hands still on his abdomen and he smiled. As much as he liked playing games and had expected Sasori to guess correctly, the blond figured that maybe he shouldn't have made him play along. He should have just told him. This was news that needed to be known.

Sasori watched as his boyfriend looked down, upset at the fact that he didn't want to play anymore, most likely. A pang of guilt rose throughout his body as he pulled Deidara closer towards his chest, not once thinking about the fact that his hand was still firmly pressed against the blond male. If he wanted him to keep guessing, then so be it, he would continue to guess.

"You'-"

"I'm pregnant," Deidara whispered. "You're going to be a daddy, un."

Sasori shut up with a quickness, wondering if he'd heard him correctly. He should have caught that when Deidara put his hand on his stomach and told him that it could possibly kill him if something were to go wrong, and then the actual whisper of his condition. He felt stupid.

Their hands together on Deidara's stomach was a gesture that people normally did when they told their significant other that they were expecting. Death by complication should have been a sheer giveaway, but it wasn't. And the actual news? Well, Sasori was floored.

"You're what?" Sasori asked.

"I'm pregnant, un." the blond responded, telling him a second time. With that the redhead took to moving his hand around Deidara's stomach, smoothing the baggy shirt down so that there was visible proof.

Sure enough, located under the shirt was a small bulge. It wasn't big enough to notice if you didn't know what to look for, but it was there. Sasori retracted his other hand from his lover's back and placed it on the other side of Deidara's protruding baby bump, cupping it gently. It was actually there; a child was inside of him.

"Oh… wow," he breathed, knowing that if he were to speak words would fail him.

"What?"

"That is… this is," he stammered, removing a hand from Deidara's stomach and placing it against the side of his lover's face, stroking his cheek tenderly, a huge smile spreading across his lips. "It's amazing, Dei."

Deidara returned the smile, if not bigger, and leaned it to claim Sasori's lips. It was simple, but with more passion than he'd ever felt before. It wasn't demanding like any of their other kisses; it was just perfect.

~o~

Sometime later, after they spent hours talking about the newest arrival to their lives, they finally decided that it was time to call it a night. Sasori had gotten up to turn the lights off and shut the bedroom door. Deidara had taken the liberty to get as comfortable as he possibly could before the redhead got back into bed and ruined it.

Sasori slid in beside him and turned onto his side, wrapping one arm around Deidara and splaying his hand out across the small bump. The blond sighed contentedly, pushing back into him.

"I love you," Sasori murmured, burying his face in blond locks.

"I love you too, un." Deidara quietly said and closed his eyes. Sasori hummed in response to him, closing his eyes as well and breathing in the scent of his shampoo. It smelt nice; he could definitely get used to sleeping in this position. Well, that was before realization dawned on him and forced him to open his eyes with an aggravated sigh.

"Dei, can you do me a favour?" Sasori requested.

"What, un?" was his answer.

"Tell me you love me," he told him.

"I love you, un." Deidara said sleepily. "Good night, Danna."

"Tell me it again without saying un," the redhead ordered.

"What? Okay. I love you, u-" he repeated, catching himself before it was too late.

"Ha! You can't do it," Sasori chuckled and in an endearing way, added, "I love you too, un."

* * *

:o

Review please; flames are welcome; concrit is welcome. Thank you. (:


End file.
